Several techniques have been described for the preservation and use of platelets. DMSO and trehalose are two examples of compositions that have been used for the preservation of platelets, with or without lyophilization (or freeze-drying). Cryoprotectant compositions have also been used along with lyophilization processes to a similar result. Disadvantages with approaches that merely use preservatives and/or lyophilization on intact platelets relate to the fact that these platelets retain their proteins, receptors, and the like on the surface or within the platelets. For example, several platelet membrane receptors remain intact for binding with extracellular factors in response to platelet activation, e.g., for platelet adhesion, aggregation, etc. Thus, it would be beneficial to prepare a more universal preparation of platelets that can be used effectively for many applications, including wound healing, skin treatment, disorders of body tissue (including body organs) such as lung tissue, or the like.